The dimensional transporter
by DatTarkatan
Summary: Siphon has created a new weapon called the 'Dimensional Transporter.' Ben and Rook try to stop him but of course there are some complications. Ben gets sent to a new dimension and things start to get weird.
1. Chapter 1

Ben and Rook have been in Undertown for hours trying to locate Siphon. They went to business to business looking for clues but nothing was found, some of the aliens even didn't answer them. They decided to do a stakeout behing an abbandoned building. Rumors spread that Siphon was working on a new invention. This was strange because Siphon had never created anything at all. It was something that was suppose to cause a dimensional rift and transport whoever it is pointing at to a different dimension.

By this time they were both completely tired and wanted to get up and leave but then, there was Siphon holding a strange thing that resembled an AK-47 that is glowing pink. Ben and Rook stopped being tired and got ready to fight. Rook used his Proto-tool and took out all three of Siphons thugs, while ben used his omnitrix to turn into four arms. Four arms ran after siphon in a rage ready to beat him down.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." said Siphon. Ben obviously didn't listen and punched Siphon in the face. He was still holding the glowing pink AK-47 thing.

"Say hello to the 'Dimensional Transporter' you ignorant freaks." growled Siphon as he shot at Ben and Rook. A wierd looking blue light shot from the Dimensional Transporter and hit both Ben and Rook. It looked like they decentegrated to ash but really they were sent to another dimension.

Ben, still as Four Arms ended up in some old western looking place. There were saloons and other buildings that you would probably see in an old spaghetti western film. There was also sign that said welcome to Appaloosa. There were abviously some side effects with Siphon's invention because four arms was bigger, hairier, and had a sex drive, a really hi sex drive. It was like the thing filled him up with testosterone. Ben had not moved still in shock didn't move. Seconds later somethign that resembled an orange pony dressed as a cowgirl.

"Howdy, I'm Applejack" the orange pony said. Ben realized this was a female and that is when his hormones got the better of him. Four arms tackled the poor little Applejack to the ground and quickly spotted her vagina. With lightning speed Fourarms pulled out his huge red cock and forced it in Applejack's tight pussy. Ben used two of his hands to keep the pony's hooves to the ground so it wouldn't escape and the other two hands to pinch Applejack's nipples, something strange since she did not have boobs.

"Ah! Ahhhhh! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" cried out applejack as Ben forced his dick into her. He was increasing speed and going harder every second that passed. After a few minutes he finnaly cummed inside poor little Applejack, then took his cock out sprayed some more of his warm cum on her face. Other citizens of Appaloosa saw Ben doing this, and they were terrified. This was not Ok what he did was rape nothing else but rape to a poor defenseless pony. The watch timed out amd Ben became human again. When he saw what he had done he scared himself. He could not do anything but throw up in his mouth and run away.


	2. Chapter 2

Ben ran away as fast as he could. He had no idea what came over him. Ben didn't know if this is what Siphon intended when he shot fired the weapon but if it was. Siphon would have to pay the ultimate price.

Ben hadn't seen civilization for a while so he decided to take a rest. He needed time to think about how he would get home and how could he apologize to what he did to that pony. He lied on the ground, catching his breath. He was about to go to sleep but, he heard a noise.

He woke up and noticed a weird looking creature standing in front of him. He didn't know yet but the creature was the draconequus Discord.

"I seen what you did kid. Ponies always call me evil but what you did was just horrible." Discord said.

"I'm not evil. I couldn't control myself." Ben told Discord

"That's what they all say" Discord replied.

Ben stopped talking and started hoping his omnitrix would stop giving him aliens that want to rape everything. He selected Accelerate, and that is just what he turned into. Everything seemed normal the first few seconds but then Ben lost control again.

Accelerate ran circles around Discord and started to confuse him. While Discord's head was spinning Accelerate kicked him in the face. Discord's head fell to the ground with a loud thud. At that time Accelerate pulled out his seven inch alien cock and looked at Discord's mouth.

Accelerate slowly walked toward Discord's mouth and rubbing his blue cock. He was about to shove it in but, Ben found away to gain control again. He ran as fast as he could away from Discord. It seems all he could is run away, until he finds away to get back home.


	3. Chapter 3

Ben was still running as Accelerate until he made to the outskirts of Ponyville. It was there when the omnitrix timed out. Ben walked into the town hoping to find some tech to get him home. He travelled through alleyways and back streets trying to avoid ponies that may accidently become victims.

As he was walking he accidently ran into a pink pony. "Hi there" the pony said. "I'm Pinkie Pie. Who are you."

"No stay away from me, please just go." Ben said trying to get away from the pony.

"But why?" Pinkie Pie asked. She got a slight look at the omnitrix. "What is that on you're arm?" Without hesitation she jumped on Ben and pressed the watch.

Pinkie pie had no idea how big of a mistake she made. Ben was being transformed into a sex hungry Wild Mutt. Wild Mutt grabbed Pinkie Pie by the neck and slammed her head into the ground. Doing so, forced her butt to be in the air. Wild Mutt stuck out his tongue and began licking Pinkie Pie's tight anus.

"Oh Yes! I love this game." Pinkie Pie moaned in pleasure. She began to rub her pussy with her hooves.

"I can't believe she is actually enjoying this" Ben thought to him self, that's just nasty."

Wild Mutt stopped licking and shoved his orange hairy dick inside Pinkie Pie. Obviously they were having sex doggie style. Wild Mutt was going as fast as he could, and his tongue was sticking out of his mouth.

Pinkie Pie was moaning in pleasure. Even though Ben had no control of wild mutt he could still think, and he kept thinking what was wrong with this pony. Never before has he actually met something that enjoyed being raped, and he met some weird creatures.

After a few minutes of hard thrusting, Wild Mutt finally climaxed. He cummed inside pinkie pie and she let out a loud scream of pleasure. This got the attention of the other ponies in the city.

Eventually the royal guards showed up. Ben transformed back into his human form and was taken away by the royal guards. He went peacefully, he thought that wherever he was going might have a way for him to get back home.


End file.
